Hunter X Hunter G2 Season 3
by OreozFox
Summary: Kuondo and his friends have been invited to the biggest tournament of the year! But what starts out as a fun experience can easily go south when one of the participants is a mass murderer in disguise...
1. Chapter 1- An X Exciting X Invitation

"Who is the king?"

"I am the king!" Illuko called out triumphantly, holding up his card. He brought the card close to his face as if he was reading it, a catlike grin creeping onto his face. "You poor peasants, what shall I do with you?" he whispered.

Suddenly, his azure-colored eyes brightened. "I've got it! Numbers 3, 4, and 5 have to each call a random person, say a pickup line, and hang up. Whoever does best is off the hook, but the other two have to play a penalty game!"

Pirro's eyebrows furrowed. "You can't do that!"

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want."

Pirro's face immediately went into a pout. "Why is it always me stuck in the stupid romantics stuff?" he muttered as he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number (a number that they immediately recognized).

Pirro slowly put the phone up to his ear, all while glaring daggers at Illuko before the dialing ceased. A quiet voice greeted him.

"H-Hey." Pirro whispered shakily.

More whispering from the other end.

"Wh-what? You were sleeping? I'm so sorry, Lily, I didn't realize what time it was!"

It took everything Illuko and Pietro had to keep from cracking up.

"Please excuse me!" Pirro brought the phone away from his ear and put it back down. "That doesn't count."

"It does so."

"Does not!"

"Does- oof!" Illuko said as he was smacked in the face by a pillow. He snatched it off and wielded it over his head to throw it back before a tired and annoyed voice called from downstairs.

"Do you boys have _any_ idea what time it is?"

Panic crossed each boy's face as they all scrambled back into bed, where they stayed the rest of the night.

….

The next morning, a groggy Pirro trudged down the stairs, rubbing one of his eyes. "I'm up."

There was no response. Pirro crept forward and peered through the doorway to the living room. His father was sitting on the couch (as he always was when Pirro woke up), but instead of reading, he was fast asleep. Pirro understood why. Takara, his baby sister, had kept them all up for the past two weeks. Fortunately for Pirro, a good-remainder-of-the-night's sleep was all he needed to get his energy back, but his parents were a different story. _Man, now I feel bad for waking Dad up last night…_

"Hey, what's up?"

Pirro turned to see Kuondo standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm getting the mail for Dad." Pirro whispered, tiptoeing over to the door. Sure enough, there was an envelope lying on the doormat. Pirro picked it up and read the label.

 _Hunters Association._

Raising an eyebrow, Pirro tore open the envelope and slipped out what looked like an invitation.

On the front in bolded text were just a few words, but they were enough to bring a delighted smile to both boys' faces

 **Heavens Arena X Hunter Association**

 **Annual Tournament Invitation**

Kuondo and Pirro exchanged excited glances before reading on.

 _Attention Heavens Arena Participant/Licensed Hunter, you have been invited to partake in this year's tournament._

 _The tournament will be held at Heavens Arena in the Republic of Pakodea. Free admission and room will be given to those who show their Hunter License at registration._

 _Rules and guidelines of the tournament will be discussed on the opening day, January 1st._

 _Please fill out the form below and send it to the provided address. All forms due by December 23rd._

 _Thank you for reading._

Pirro grinned, slipping the paper into the envelope. "So, are you entering?"

"Is Illuko's hair white?" Kuondo replied with the same grin. "And if I have anything to say about it, so are a number of other people…"

….

Kurapika rubbed one eye as he made his way back into his room. _I overslept_ again, he thought, _I can't go back to my assignments if I'm like that._

He faced the closet and opened it, only to find himself face-to-face with Pirro. "Hi, Dad!"

Kurapika stumbled back in surprise. "Where did you come from, Pirro? You startled me."

Pirro grinned, pulling out a letter. _So that's where the mail went…_ "Well, I got the mail for you today, and we got an invitation to a tournament!"

"And I'm assuming you want to enter. You know I don't have a problem with that."

"Well, there's that, too," Pirro said thoughtfully before grinning again, "but I was wondering if you would enter, too. It's been so long since I've seen you fight."

Kurapika shook his head. "You know I can't. I was hoping to return to my job again soon."

Pirro pouted a bit. "C'mon, Dad, please?"

"But I have assignments, work with the Zodiacs-"

" _Please?"_

Kurapika sighed. It was at times like this that he wished that Pirro hadn't inherited his stubbornness. "Alright, you win. I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Pirro hopped out of the closet with excited crimson eyes and giving Kurapika a hug and a quick _thank you_ before rushing out of the room, calling for his friends.

Kurapika suppressed a laugh. He remembered when Gon had that same happy and carefree attitude, which was in turn similar to his own when he was Pirro's age. _Guess there's no going back on it now. Once I've gotten his hopes up, it's too late to change my mind. Looks like I'm entering the tournament this year._

 **(A.N.: It's back, baby! XD I am so excited for this season! This chapter was introductory, so it isn't quite as long as the others will be. So, let's start off with a few quick questions. Firstly, I realized that Kuondo shouldn't be quite so identical to Gon, even though Gon does have mostly dominant traits XD, so how should I make Kuondo at least a bit more similar to Alluka? Should I give him her hair tint, blue eyes, or her paler complexion? Secondly, I wanted to ask, what fights are you interested in seeing during the tournament? And finally, if** _ **you**_ **have any questions about the story or its characters, please feel free to ask! I hope you enjoy Season 3!)**


	2. Chapter 2- Old X And X New Friends

"Wha?!" Pirro exclaimed in bewilderment. "Lily, you're entering, too?!"

"Of course I am!" Lily replied, as if a Gourmet Hunter entering a worldwide tournament was an everyday thing. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a Gourmet Hunter. It's not exactly normal." Pietro replied just as simply, earning a kick in the shin from Pirro.

Lily scowled. "So what? Gourmet Hunters fight just as much as a Blacklist or Beast Hunter. We have to be agile to fetch Dream Eggs, and quick-thinking to bring down a Great Stamp, and if you want to take an ingredient from a wild animal's den, you have to know how to put up a good fight!" As she spoke she threw a couple of punches for emphasis, which Pirro narrowly dodged.

"Guys, when are we gonna eat?" Kuondo asked miserably. "I'm starving to death!"

Illuko's eyebrow twitched. "But you just ate a couple of hours ago. You're such a pig."

"Yeah, well at least I don't eat junk!" Kuondo retorted.

Illuko's eyes blazed. "Don't you dare call Chocorobo-kuns junk!" He was about to charge forward, but was quickly restrained by Pirro, who was frantically asking him to calm down.

Aruko sighed. _This is gonna be a loooong airship ride..._

…

"Wow, look at all the sushi they're serving!" Pirro said excitedly, his face hidden by the large menu he was holding. "They even have Nigiri Sushi!"

"Maa, this guy's obsessed." Illuko muttered in between sips of Vitality Juice.

"I can't help it!" Pirro protested. "Dad's been cooking for Mom since the Hunter Exam, and let's just say, er, he doesn't make Nigiri Sushi very well…"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, Mom told me about the cooking phase of one Hunter Exam. Half of the Applicants served sushi with fish still flopping in it!"

Kuondo snickered. "By the way, Pirro, what did the grown-ups say we could order?"

Pirro looked up from the menu again. "Dad said we can order anything, but no eating contests."

"Aw, man!"

A few minutes later, a waitress came and took their orders, and after a while of waiting and Kuondo complaining, they were served their food.

Illuko looked up from his plate to see Pirro blabbing on to Lily about one of his misadventures with Kuondo on Whale Island. A devious smirk crept onto his face. _I have an idea._

"So, Pirro, how long have you and Lily been dating?"

Illuko immediately realized it probably not the best idea to say such a thing while Pirro was eating.

Pirro's eyes widened and he suddenly began to cough.

Illuko panicked a bit. "O-Oi, don't choke!"

When Pirro finally regained his composure, he whipped around and stared at Illuko with a flushed face. "Wh-what're you talking about?! Li!y and I- er, we're not-"

Kuondo raised an eyebrow. "But you invited her out to lunch last week, didn't you?"

Pirro looked down at his plate, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. "Y-yeah, but it was just because I felt bad for worrying her, and, uh… sh-she's not my girlfriend or anything…"

"I bet you'd call her your girlfriend if it was convenient for you." Illuko teased.

"N-No I wouldn't!" Pirro argued, looking up defiantly. "Taking advantage of women in any way is disgraceful!"

Even Lily joined in on the teasing. "Aww, you're such a gentleman."

Illuko watched in satisfaction as Pirro mentally threw in the towel and averted everyone's gaze with a feeble sigh. Putting up an innocent facade, he changed the subject. "So, guys, who do you wanna fight?"

Pirro immediately looked up. "Like, for positive or negative reasons?" he asked with an intentional look at Illuko.

Illuko smirked. "Are you implying something?"

Pirro held up both hands. "Oh, no, not at all. I would never want to embarrass you in front of a large audience."

"Wow, Pirro, didn't know you could read minds."

"Alright, then!" Pirro extended his left arm with a challenging grin. "Let's do it!"

Illuko grinned back, extending his right. The two locked hands and rested their elbows on the table.

Kuondo suppressed a yawn. _Another arm wrestle? Boring._ But suddenly, something more interesting caught his eye.

Sitting down at a table by herself was a girl around his age. She had hair the color of dark chocolate and almost-as-dark eyes that complimented her serious yet unreadable expression.

Kuondo cocked his head in unconcealed interest. _Why is she sitting all by herself? She must be lonely._ He decided to get up and greet her, so he picked up his plate and excused himself from the table (though everyone there was too engrossed in Pirro and Illuko's arm wrestle to hear).

When he got to her table, she didn't look up. _Maybe she didn't notice me._

"Um, hello." He said, giving a small wave. "Do you… mind if I sit here?"

The girl still didn't look up, but she shook her head slightly.

"Thanks." Kuondo sat down across from her, trying to get a better look at her face. "So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up slightly, revealing blackish eyes with a royal blue tint. "Reiji."

Kuondo smiled. "Wow, that's pretty! My name is Kuondo. If you ever need help, you can just ask me or my friends! Would you like to come sit with us?"

Reiji blinked, but then slowly shook her head. "I'll pass this time. I must go take care of something." Without waiting for Kuondo's response, she picked up her plate, got up, and left, disappearing around the corner.

Kuondo watched her go with an arched eyebrow. _Just who is she?_

 _(A.N.: Yay, another OC! XD I hope you guys like Reiji! But guys. GUYS. I found a plothole in Season 1. :/ The boys took and passed the Hunter Exam at the age of 11, when in HxH you become eligible to take the Hunter Exam at 12. Yeah, so unless the y changed that… anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't think of a curious question, so how about you guys ask one again? :D)_


	3. Chapter 3- Tension X And X Suspicion

Pirro caressed his sore arm, heading down the aisle and turning right into Kuondo's and his compartment. Kuondo was there, staring out the window.

"What's up?" he asked, though he knew that small talk wasn't going to last long. Something was on Kuondo's mind.

"Nothing, really…" Kuondo mumbled. He paused, then continued. "Pirro, did you notice that girl sitting alone?"

Pirro nodded, taking a seat. "I saw her leave the dining room. Why?"

Kuondo then muttered something that seemed incomprehensible, but Pirro understood immediately. _He's speaking the Kuruta language?_

Pirro had learned Kuruta from his father, and he had taught it to his friends, but they only used it when telling secrets to one another. It was obvious Kuondo didn't want to be heard.

 _He said 'She was strange', I think…_

Pirro whispered something back.

 _Was she? In what way?_

 _I dunno… by her looks and her voice, you could assume she was a shy, almost delicate girl, but she had an aura that rivaled mine._

 _Is that really surprising, though? There are hundreds of people ten times stronger than us!_

 _I know, but her aura was strange. It was almost… malicious._

 _Malicious?_

 _M-Maybe more like bitter.._

 _..Oh. Well, we'll keep an eye on her. For now, let's get some sleep. By the time we wake up, we'll be almost there._

 _If you say so…_

* * *

 _Pirro staggered slightly, panting heavily and feeling slightly dizzy. In front of him, twisting through the air, were two dark comet-like beams of Nen._

 _ **Tatsumaki Missile?**_

" _Pirro!" A single voice choked out, ragged and weak._

 _Pirro blinked._ _ **Was that…?**_

" _ **Pirro!"**_ _The voice rang out again, much louder and more desperate._

 _ **I know that voice! That's…!**_

 _Before he could even finish that thought, the Missile met its mark- whatever that was- and the recoil knocked Pirro backwards…_

* * *

Pirro sat up in alarm, tossing off his blanket. He looked around cautiously. He was still in the airship, and the sun had just begun to rise.

He pulled out his phone and turned it on. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, and he had one new text.

 _5:30 AM_

 _Illuko_

 _I'm bored. :(_

 _5:50 AM_

 _Pirro_

 _I just woke up. Did you not sleep last night?_

 _5:52 AM_

 _Illuko_

 _I'm too excited. And besides, I can go without sleep for two or three days at a time._

 _5:52 AM_

 _Pirro_

 _I know that, but you should've at least tried._

 _5:53 AM_

 _Illuko_

 _I did. I just gave up._

 _5:53 AM_

 _Pirro_

 _Uh-huh._

"Can't sleep?"

Pirro looked up from his phone to see Kuondo rubbing one eye and gazing at him with another.

"It's not that. I just had an unpleasant dream."

"I see. Well, I bet it's just excitement for the tournament."

"Most likely." Then, Pirro beamed. "Hey, Illuko's awake too! Let's go explore the ship some more!"

Kuondo smiled back. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Just to recap, you're Kuondo Freecss, twelve years old, and a licensed Single-Star Hunter?" The Heavens Arena staff member asked in a monotonous tone.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you are Contestant #204. #202, Pirro, requested to share a room with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Here is your room key and your license. Don't miss the preliminaries at 8 AM sharp tomorrow. Best of luck."

"Thank you, ma'am." Kuondo took them and started down the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped as a familiar face caught his eye. _It's her._

* * *

Reiji sighed. She hadn't expected this. She thought she would never forget his face, but so far, she hadn't seen any sign of him. _Could it be that the lead was a fake?_

Suddenly, she saw someone appear in front of her. She startled.

It was that boy, Kuondo, who she had met at dinner last night. He was wearing a bright smile and holding out his hand to her. "Good luck!"

Reiji hesitated, then took his hand. His hand was warm and his touch was gentle, but he had a firm grip. He gave her a small handshake before continuing on his way with another smile and a wave.

Reiji arched an eyebrow. _Why is he being so nice to me? We've only talked once. Unless…_ She looked up again, watching him disappear around the corner. _Unless he's…_

* * *

Kuondo stared up at the ceiling of the room he and Pirro shared. "I talked to Reiji again today."

Pirro didn't look up, continuing to read whatever was on the computer. "Oh?"

"I wished her luck for the tournament. She didn't say anything back, and she keeps looking at me like I'm from another planet."

"Maybe she's just shy."

"But what about her aura?"

"Is it really any of our concern?"

"I… I guess not, but she's just so… so _strange._ " He sat up, sighing slightly. "But her eyes… they look so sad, so lonely…so full of hate..."

Pirro turned his chair around. "Mom said Dad's eyes were like that when they met. Alone and full of hate." He motioned for Kuondo. "Come look at this."

Kuondo blinked, getting up from the bed and standing behind Pirro.

Pirro turned back to the computer. "I was looking at the Hunter website when I came across some interesting information. It turns out a lead for a mass murderer simply called Utsurona, or blank, was found last month. The only free information it gives it that his suspected destination is Heavens Arena."

"Say what?!" Kuondo asked. "Does that mean he could be in this building with us right now?"

Pirro nodded nervously. "This could mean trouble."

Kuondo realized he was trembling now. _This isn't good. If Utsurona is here, that means everyone's life is in danger… we've got to do something…!_

But unmasking a murderer was much easier said than done…

(A.N.: Oh my gosh, finally! XD So sorry it took so long, I had a horrible case of writer's block! :P

Anyway, the big thing I wanted to say was that the official art and previews for HxHG2, Trust, and Breaking Silence will be posted at the hxhg2-official page on Tumblr!

Also, about this chapter, how do you feel about Reiji so far? Do you think that she and Kuondo will eventually become friends?

And finally, today's Curious Question, who would be the first to lose a Try Not to Laugh challenge? XD Besides me, of course!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4- Riki X And X Reiji

"I can't wait to meet our opponents!" Pirro exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kuondo replied flatly.

There was a long silence before Kuondo realized Pirro was staring at him. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna say it?"

"Huh?"

"Remind me that my eyes turned?"

"Oh." Kuondo said, allowing himself to space out again.

Pirro kept staring. "What is your deal?"

"I guess I just didn't sleep well."

" _Kuondo Freecss_ didn't sleep well?"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when a mass murderer in is lurking in the building you're in."

"I suppose."

The two walked in silence for a moment or two before Kuondo felt a prod on his shoulder. He whirled around, eyes wide.

"Whoops, didn't mean to scare you, Kuondo."

Pirro turned as well, a smile already on his face. "Master Zushi!"

Zushi grinned. "Now _that_ was the reaction I was expecting."

"Where have you been?" Kuondo asked. "You haven't called or anything!"

Zushi laughed nervously. "I apologize. I've been busy with my new student."

Pirro gasped. "You have a new student?! What's their name? How old are they? Wh-"

Kuondo elbowed him. "Pirro, chill."

Zushi looked around. "He hasn't left his room yet. His name is Riki. He's sixteen. His sister wants me to train her too, so I'm going to have my hands full for a while."

"Huh? Sister?" Kuondo asked.

"Uh-huh. Her name is Reiji. I think she's around your age."

"Ah! Kuondo knows her!" Pirro exclaimed.

"Well, at least she knows someone around here. She and Riki came from abroad."

Kuondo raised a questioning eyebrow. "No parents?"

Zushi shook his head. "No parents." Then, he gestured down the hall. "Let's hurry to breakfast, okay? You know what I say-"

"It's no good to fight on an empty stomach!" Kuondo and Pirro recited.

Illuko took a sip of juice. "So I heard that killing your opponent is prohibited. Bummer." he joked.

Tolluki, Illuko's eleven-year-old cousin, laughed out loud. "Illuko Zoldyck, 'the most unruly Zoldyck child of this generation', 'virtually impossible to train properly', 'would rather live a normal, boring life than be an assassin', actually finds it hard not to kill?"

Before Illuko could retort, Illuna, who was fifteen, laughed as well. Hearing her laugh wasn't rare, but she often only did it in a mocking manner. "Make up your mind, Illu. You're pathetic."

"I was just kidding, _Luna._ " Illuko growled. When he heard muffled laughter behind him, he whirled around. Pietro and Aruko were trying their best not to let themselves be heard, but Kuondo, Pirro, and Lily were openly giggling. "Shut up, you guys!"

Kuondo stopped laughing and blinked as he saw someone familiar out of the corner of his eye.

It was Reiji, making her way through the swarm of hungry participants, but someone was with her. By observing closer, Kuondo inferred that the teen next to her was Riki.

Pietro saw them, too. "Oi, you two! Come sit here!"

"We barely have enough room as it is, idiot." Illuna hissed.

"Luna, he's only being nice. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from him." Pirro said simply.

"That's Il-luna to you, pretty boy." Illuna deadpanned.

Despite Illuna's protest, Reiji heard Pietro's offer and hesitantly led her brother over to the table.

"These kids friends of yours, Rei?" Riki inquired.

Before Reji could respond, Kuondo spoke up, a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, I just met Reiji a few days ago! My name of is Kuondo Freecss, nice to meet you!"

Riki eyed him almost suspiciously. "My name is Riki. I'm sixteen."

"You're Master Zushi's new students, right?" Pirro asked.

Reji nodded silently.

"Well, you'll have a lot of fun with him!"

Tolluki poked at his food, a bored expression at his face. "Did you all hear about Utsurona?"

Reji's fork clattered onto her plate. The others looked up, startled. Riki looked away.

Kuondo raised a confused eyebrow.

Pirro swallowed nervously. "U-uh… d-did we offend you two?"

"No- I- Uh…" Reji got up from the table, picking up her plate. "I'm not hungry."

And with that, the siblings left as quickly as they had come.

"Does Reiji know this 'Utsurona'?" Pietro inquired.

"It's entirely possible." A voice behind Kuondo replied. "Since she comes from Begrose, where Utsurona killed his last target."


	5. Chapter 5- The X Preliminaries X Begin

"So they know about Utsurona?" Riki asked as he plopped down on the closest bed.

Reiji nodded.

"They're probably just some kids thinking they can catch a criminal like it's nothin'." Riki said dismissively.

"Either that or they're involved with him too, in some way."

"Nah, they're way too inexperienced, I can tell. They may know more about Nen than we do, but that doesn't mean they're any stronger. Besides, I've seen their families around." He sat up to look at his sister. "That Kuondo kid seems to have taken a liking to ya."

"He's a bubbly idiot. He takes a liking to anyone he meets." Reiji snapped, going over to the window, staring at the city below. _Riki may trust Kuondo, but I have my doubts._

* * *

"Utsurona's latest target?" Kuondo repeated.

A man looking to be in his early thirties sitting backwards in his chair nodded. He had sandy blonde hair and a friendly face.

"How do you know that?" Pietro inquired.

"My name's Kaji, and I'm a Crime Hunter. I was at the scene of the murder."

"Well, that confirms my suspicions." Illuko said.

"And just what were your suspicions?" Kuondo asked, turning to face the shorter boy. "You wouldn't happen to be suspecting Reiji, by any chance?"

Illuko blinked. "Geez, you don't have to get so touchy about it. I'm just saying what you've been saying. Reiji's been actin' weird since you met her."

"She's just a shy twelve year old girl!" Kuondo snapped. "And you think she's a murderer?!"

Before Illuko could object, Kuondo spun on his heel and stalked out of the dining room.

* * *

Reiji wandered aimlessly down the hallway, her dark blue eyes radiating confusion. _Wasn't I just here? Ugh, this tower's way too big…_

"Oi, Reiji!"

Reiji flinched, recognizing the cheery voice immediately. _Oh, not_ him _again…_

Before she could disappear around the corner, the spiky-haired boy caught up with her. "Hey, are you lost? Don't worry, it took me a week to figure out my way around here when I was a kid. Where are you headed to?"

"Better question. Why do you keep following me?" Reiji asked with a glare.

Kuondo blinked, as if confused by the question. "W-well, I told you that if you ever needed my help… uh, since you're new to all this and everything… I was just thinking that you don't mind sticking with me then I don't mind, know what I mean?"

"Not at all."

"Well, uh…"

"Kuondooo!" Pirro's voice came from down the hall. "What're you doing? Preliminaries are starting soon! And don't you wanna say hi to Uncle Pairo and his family?"

"Awesome! I haven't talked to them in forever! Come on, Reiji!" Before Reiji could protest, he took her hand and practically dragged her down the hallway.

* * *

Kuondo stretched a bit as his third opponent stepped onto the ring. He could see some of his friends fighting in the other rings, and at the far end of the room, he could see Reiji fighting. Her movements were quick but critical. She struck then leapt back, struck and leapt back. Just like a wolf on the hunt.

 _As Miss Bisky said, the best defense is a strong offence._

"And, begin!"

Kuondo had barely snapped out of it in time to see his opponent pounce. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing on another corner of the ring. "Ah, sorry, I got distracted!"

His opponent, a man about twice his size, whirled around. "You were pretty fast there, kid, but on my next attack I'll squash you like a bug!"

Kuondo sighed and shook his head. "Haaah, the ones in preliminaries are always so arrogant. It makes things boring. Now I kinda want the lady from two fights ago back..."

The man let out an almost inhuman growl and lunged, throwing a couple of punches. Kuondo swiftly leaned from side to side so the punches missed his face entirely. Then, he jumped up into the air, disappearing from his opponent's line of vision.

The man glanced around, confused, just before he felt a _thump_ on his head. Standing on top of it was Kuondo, shielding his eyes with one hand. "Wow, I can see the whole stadium from here!" He leapt off his bewildered opponent and used an enhanced kick to throw his boot off his foot, causing it to hit the large man square in the forehead. Knocked senseless for a few seconds, his opponent fell off of the ring, crashing to the ground.

"Ringout! Kuondo Freecss wins!" The referee stepped onto the ring, holding up Kuondo's arm. "The boy will move on to the tournament!"

"Yes!" Kuondo beamed at the referee. "Now, I need to go get my boot back."

* * *

Illuko forced back a gulp. This girl wasn't normal. Sure, he wasn't normal either, but he had certainly underestimated Reiji. He hadn't expected her to move on so fast.

If he had to suspect anyone was involved with Utsurona, he'd point his finger at her and Riki for sure, but last time he said that out loud, Kuondo had gotten pretty angry. Why? He didn't know. Kuondo was just too trusting.

He glanced across the room at Reiji busily scribbling names down on her form. _I hope she's not interested in fighting my friends, or even worse, me,_ Illuko thought, _only one way to find out if she is or isn't._ He stood up and casually went up to her table to stand behind her, silently leaning over to glance at her form. But just before he could read a name, her head tilted, blocking it. Illuko leaned the other way without giving it much thought, but the same thing happened. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stood on his tiptoes to try and look over her head.

Suddenly, Reiji whirled around, eyes blazing. "Would you _buzz off?!_ " she snapped shoving his chest.

Illuko's eyes widened at the strength of her push. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, tripping and toppling Kuondo, Pirro, and Pietro's table out from under them, sending papers and pens scattering. When he looked up, Kuondo was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Pirro stared ahead, eyes wide and pen still poised, before slowly looking down at Illuko. If the circumstances had been different, their expressions would have made him laugh, but now it was Pietro doing the laughing for him. Illuko felt his face flush with embarrassment.

He sat up and looked over at Reiji, but she was back to writing, ignoring the stares from those around her, like nothing had happened. He blinked. _What_ is _she?!_


	6. Chapter 6- Let X the Match X Begin!

_Pirro struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain coursing through his body._

 _Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air. Pirro's head snapped around to see a tall shadowed figure looming over him. Pirro couldn't make out a single detail about him, aside from the unsettling mask he wore. The figure reached down to pull something from the rubble around them. What he did pick up nearly made Pirro retch._

* * *

Pirro's eyes flew open as he nearly cried out, sitting up so fast it made him dizzy. Once the world around him stilled, he realized he was in the room he and Kuondo shared in Heavens Arena. He glanced to the side to see Kuondo lying on his side, his blanket only half-on, completely still aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Heaving a shaky sigh, Pirro stepped out of the bed and decided to go out onto the roof. It wasn't like he was going back to sleep anyway.

Once he got up there, he saw someone was already up there, looking out at the city lights below.

Pirro took off his jacket, draping it over his companion's shoulders. "You're gonna catch a cold up here."

Lily looked up, giving him a small smile. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I've been having nightmares lately." Pirro admitted, sitting next to her. "Pretty bad ones, too."

"Are they about Utsurona?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I had them long before I knew who Utsurona was, and I have no idea what he looks like. The truth is, I've been having more nightmares since my encounter with Genkaku."

Lily hummed in reply. "How do you feel about Reiji and Riki?"

"I haven't really thought about it. They aren't very friendly, well, at least Reiji isn't. If you ask me, I think they're after Utsurona for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, think about it, Utsurona's last kill was where they live, and suddenly they show up?"

"I don't know…" Lily said, uncertainty lacing her voice, "that could also mean they're working _with_ him. They might even be responsible for the Begrose murders. But suspicions aside, Reiji may not be friendly, but I think she might be warming up to Kuondo, little by little."

"Yeah. Maybe, if she gets close enough to him, we can find out more about Utsurona." Pirro replied absently.

Lily playfully punched his arm. "I like the way you think, you manipulative bean! How about after the first rounds tomorrow, we can all go look around town, and Kuondo can show Reiji around! There's a really cool diner on the corner that smells amazing!"

Pirro blinked, then grinned. "Wow! Coming from the one whose mom is one of the greatest Gourmet Hunters in the world, that's saying a lot! Can we go there together while everyone else is doing their own thing?"

Lily smirked. "Are you asking me out?"

Pirro blushed and shifted a bit. "If I said yes, would you say yes?"

Lily scooted closer to him, nudging his shoulder with hers. "I'd say yes either way."

Pirro's eyes lit up. "Wow, thanks!" He looked at her a while longer, wondering what to do next. _I guess this means Illuko was right about us. And Lily's done it before, so does that mean I owe her a…?_ With his eyes and face the same shade of red, he leaned towards Lily as she gazed out onto the glittering city below. _If it's just a peck…_ Just as he got close enough, he hesitated and looked to the side and gawked at what he saw.

Illuko sat cross-legged in the doorway with an impatient scowl. Pietro leaned against the door frame with one eyebrow raised. Kuondo stood beside him with a smug grin.

"Well, we don't have all night, are you gonna do it or not?" Illuko asked.

"Hm? Do what?" Lily asked, turning to Pirro. She seemed even closer now.

"Aaaaah! Nothing! Nothing!" Pirro yelped, quickly scooting away.

"Guess that's a no." Illuko muttered. "Well, anyway, Pietro and I were watching TV and they announced tomorrow's big fights. Kuondo, you're fighting Giz, the quiet guy who sat behind us in the interviews."

"Oh, him!" Kuondo said. "That's exciting! He looked really strong!"

Illuko nodded. "And the day after, Kappei's gonna fight Megumi. What are the odds of that?"

Pirro laughed out loud. "The twins duking it out! I'm surprised Megumi entered, though. She doesn't like fighting, does she?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Illuko replied with a smirk. "I bet my rights to buy Chocrobo-kuns for the month that she's gonna knock Kappei flat!"

"Wow, a whole month?" Pirro asked, standing up. "You're on!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, whether you're in the audience or watching back home, I welcome you to the Hunter's Association X Heavens Arena Annual Tournament!" The referee called, "My name is Karma, and I'll be your referee this year! Today's match, the first match of the tournament that you all hopefully saw announced last night, will be between Kuondo Freecss and Giz Braelyn!"

Karma turned around to point to the right side of the ring, where Kuondo had just hopped up. "Kuondo Freecss is one of the youngest contestants this year at only twelve years old, but as you all saw in the preliminaries, he has quite a few tricks up his sleeve!"

Kuondo looked up towards the crowded seats. He beamed when he spotted his friends.

"And to my left, Giz Braelyn, who also gave a very impressive performance in the preliminaries! He has made it clear that he has a concealed weapon but its function remains unknown!"

Giz, a very tall man with cobalt-colored hair and a long cloak (which Kuondo assumed concealed his weapon), studied him curiously with grey eyes.

"And now, without further ado, let the match begin!"

Kuondo, deciding to test this new opponent, broke into a run, dashing along the side of the ring and towards Giz. He launched himself into the air.

Giz swerved to the side, slugging Kuondo across the face and sending the boy sailing backwards through the air. Kuondo landed hard on his back, kicking up dust fragments of tile from the ring. In a flash, Giz was beside him, delivering a hard kick to the ribs.

"Ack!" Kuondo tumbled a couple of yards away, clutching his stomach. As he got onto his elbows and knees, Giz was already there, kicking him yet again.

Kuondo landed and jumped to his feet, only inches from the edge of the ring. He stood there, panting and keeping his eyes focused on Giz.

"Looks like two clean hits! Two points to Giz!" Karma called.

 _He's really fast! I can't let my guard down for a second!_ Kuondo thought, _So I'll try this!_ He ran forward again, advancing on Giz. When Giz tried to strike him again, Kuondo was ready to block it. He did this with three more attempts before delivering a blow to Giz's stomach and leaping to the side.

As Kuondo stood at the edge of the ring trying to catch his breath, Giz suddenly disappeared. Kuondo only saw a flash of his cloak before he was sent skidding right off the ring and into the walls of the stands.


	7. Chapter 7- Kuondo X VS X Giz!

Kuondo pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing as he felt a warm trickle of blood slip down the side of his head.

"Critical hit! Three points to Giz! Since he knocked Kuondo out of the ring, I will start the count! One… two…"

Kuondo staggered to his feet, running and jumping onto the ring before Karma reached four. _What am I gonna do?_ Kuondo wondered. _I've only managed to land one hit!_

As he was thinking, Giz reached up, grabbing the fabric of his cloak and pulling it off. As his cloak landed on the floor, Kuondo raised an eyebrow. _There's no weapon?_

Giz looked up at him and flashed a smile. "Yes there is." he whispered. Suddenly, he held up his hand, igniting his _Ten._ Kuondo barely had time to react before a thin line of metal shot out from Giz's hand, coiling around his leg. Kuondo yelped. It was burning him!

"Ouch, ouch!" Kuondo hissed, holding up his leg. "Hot, hot!" He grabbed the line, but it burned his hands as well.

Just as quickly, the line yanked his leg out from under him. It pulled him towards Giz, and only stopped when Giz's fist collided with his face. Then, as he sailed backwards, it yanked him forward again. It pulled him forward, _thwack!,_ it pulled him back. _I'm like a human paddleball,_ Kuondo thought miserably. And the pain on his leg was getting harder and harder to bear.

Finally, when he was yanked forward again, he wasn't struck, but instead lifted into the air before being thrown with what felt like all of Giz's might. The metal rope uncoiled from Kuondo's burned leg as he sailed towards the stands again.

Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head. "Get outta the way!" He yelled to the spectators. The startled audience quickly scrambled.

"Come out, Genkido!" Kuondo called.

Something appeared, like a transparent armor, around Kuondo's body. He reached out his arm and Genkido's arm extended, pushing against the stands to redirect Kuondo back to the ring.

When he landed, Karma blinked in surprise. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, since it was this 'Genkido' ability that touched the stands and not Kuondo, this was not a ringout! No points awarded!"

Kuondo sighed with relief. _That was close. Maybe with Genkido I can win this._ He winced. _But my leg still smarts._

* * *

From the stands, Reiji was watching closely with dark blue eyes. _Riki was right… not only has he learned the basic principles of Nen, he has created his own ability at his age? With a childish personality like his, I never would've guessed._ She was surprised at the crazy urge to smile. _I'm impressed._

"Idiot!" Riki called to Kuondo, startling Reiji. "Aim that creepy arm somewhere else! You almost hit me!"

* * *

Giz held out his other hand and another rope quickly shot towards him, but this time Kuondo was faster. He veered to the side, letting the rope reach right past him. Before he could shoot again, Kuondo was running towards him, jumping up to dodge another rope before jumping up and standing right on Giz's poised arm.

Giz held back his arm, preparing to strike, and Kuondo jumped down, doing the same. The two exchanged blows, getting faster and faster until it was difficult for the normal eye to see.

When the two finally broke apart, Kuondo's face was smudged with angry bruises and Giz was wiping the blood from his nose. The two stood there, panting and waiting for each other to make a move.

After a brief silence, Giz threw another punch, which almost seemed too easy for Kuondo to dodge. _Unless-_

"Kuondo, not that way! He's throwing you off!" Reiji called.

Kuondo ducked, gasping as the scalding rope grazed his neck, before jumping back up without warning and using his boot trick to send Giz reeling.

As Kuondo landed, he cringed at the sight of the burn on his ankle, bright red and blistered. Taking a deep breath, he slipped off his tank top and his other boot and cast them aside, calling out Genkido again. He got into position, glaring at Giz, who had recovered. "Let's go!"

Giz held up his hand. "Wait. Let's stop all this sending each other flying and have a battle of endurance." He slipped off his shoe. "I'll wrap one of my Silver Snakes around your ankle and mine. We'll fight while bound together. If you catch me off guard just right, the rope will disappear. If that happens, I'll surrender. If one of us knocks the other out of one of us surrenders, the fight is decided. Got it?"

Kuondo studied him closely. It seemed to be a fairly innocent proposition, so he nodded. "Am I allowed to keep Genkido going?"

"If I'm allowed to use my other hand to make the Silver Snakes."

Kuondo beamed. "Deal!" He pointed to his unscathed ankle. "Go ahead."

Giz complied, and soon the boiling-hot Silver Snake was coiled around it. Kuondo gritted his teeth. Giz did the same to his own ankle, hissing in pain.

Kuondo leapt towards his opponent, but Giz looked up just in time and landed a punch right between Kuondo's eyes. Kuondo reeled, but the rope kept him from flying off of the ring.

"What's this?" Karma asked no one in particular as the blows exchanged by Kuondo and Giz gained speed until they were barely visible. "These two seem to be fighting while attached at the ankles by one of Giz's Silver Snakes! That has got to be painful for them both!"

"Kuondo! Hang in there!" Pirro's voice rose above the voices of the crowd.

* * *

"You can make it!"

Riki looked over in surprise at his sister, who was watching the exchange more intently than he'd seen her watch anything. A smile crept onto his face. _He means nothing to you, huh? Seems to me like he's growin' on ya._

Giz sent out a Snake with his free hand and Kuondo swerved, bringing up an arm to shield his face. The rope went so fast that as it grazed him it sliced his arm open, cutting and burning it almost simultaneously. Kuondo cried out, clutching his bleeding arm.

Giz advanced on Kuondo again, but Kuondo, still recovering from the immense pain in his arm, didn't see. Giz drove an elbow into Kuondo's back, sending him crashing to the ground.

 _He's nearly unconscious,_ Giz thought, _one more hit and this fight is over._ As Kuondo struggled to his feet on wobbly legs, Giz pounced, ready to knock the boy out. He landed a hard chop on Kuondo's neck, only to blink in surprise. _He blocked it with Gyo!_

"S-sorry, Mr. Giz…" Kuondo said, looking up with a toothy grin, "you lose." He threw a punch, which Genkido threw even further, driving its clear fist into Giz's chest, knocking the wind out of him. There was a splintering crack as the Silver Snake binding them shattered into pieces.

After tumbling a couple yards, Giz struggled onto his hands and knees,looking up before nodding. "You did, so I'll keep my promise, kid. I surrender."

Kuondo panted, offering a tired smile. "Mr. Giz, you're strong!"

"Giz Braelyn has surrendered!" She reached over and held up Kuondo's hand. "Kuondo Freecss is the winner!"

The audience erupted into applause as Kuondo limped off of the ring, where his friends and Gon were waiting.

"Kuondo, that was so cool!" Pirro exclaimed.

Gon ruffled his son's raven hair. "Sure was!"

Kuondo grinned. "I honestly didn't think I was- wah!" His burned ankles suddenly gave out as he collapsed face-first. When he looked up, he saw Reiji sitting in front of him. They stared at each other for a long time, before Reiji's shoulders began to shake. She was laughing!

Kuondo sputtered in surprise. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Your face!" Reiji replied. "It's all covered in dust!

At once, Kuondo burst into laughter, and the two sat across from each other for a while, laughing out loud. Finally, Kuondo gave a crooked smile. "I made you laugh! That was my goal for today."

Reiji blinked. "What? What about beating Giz?"

"Nah."

Illuko sat cross-legged beside them. "You're having a moment, Kuondo, so don't be stupid."

Kuondo ignored him and glanced up at Reiji with a hopeful smile. "Does this mean you'll let me follow you around some more?"

Reiji flicked his forehead, causing him to whine. "You wish."


	8. Extra 1- Aruko the Rattlesnake

"All the promised amount is right here, see?"

One of the men nodded as he fumbled around with the wealth. "E-Every penny of it, Chief."

The other man leaned back against the cold, damp wall, his snakelike green eyes the only thing visible about him in the shadow of a room. "You sound surprised that I actually paid you. Raising a young Viper isn't an easy task, you know, so I paid you accordingly.

But you did a good job of training Gen and Rona in their youth, as well as my late brothers and I, so I trust you'll do the same for my son."

The man in question pulled his hood over his head, nodding again as he stuffed the money into the bag wrapped around his wrist. "So, where is the little rattlesnake?"

"I'll go get him. You wait here. You know what would happen if you tried to leave now."

The hooded one laughed bitterly. "Utsurona would probably kill me before I got through the doorway."

"Glad you remember." The green-eyed one hissed, getting up and leaving the room for a few moments. When he returned, there was a blue-haired infant sleeping soundly in his arms. "This is my son, four months old. Name him whatever you like." he said, holding the baby out to the hooded one. "You know the drill. Once he turns seven years old, he can come back. Let's hope you can train him to keep up with us by then."

"I've never failed you before, have I?" The hooded one asked before taking the little one and turning to leave. "See you in seven years, then?"

"You had better."

* * *

A young boy held a muddy, squirming cat in the air, his eyes emotionless and his fingers tightening around the cat's neck. He was just about to swiftly crush its windpipe when the cat let out a yowl, almost like a wail.

All at one, the boy's green eyes filled with emotion again. The cat dropped from his hand and instantly scrambled to its paws, darting away. The boy dropped to his knees, panting.

"What was _that?!"_ The boy's caretaker, a middle-aged man demanded.

"I... I couldn't do it, Gramps..."

 _"What?!"_

"It never hurt anything! I didn't wanna kill it! It... it didn't wanna die...!" The boy turned to the man, his eyes pleading.

Gramps stormed over to him, placing his boot on the boy's back and shoving him down. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Aruko." He stepped off of Aruko and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Nothing on this Earth wants to die when the moment of death comes!" He delivered a hard blow to Aruko's face, and tiny beads of blood clung to his knuckles as he pulled his fist back. "But you have to learn to kill if you can't take what you want!"

"But Gramps..."

Gramps growled and tossed Aruko aside, whirling around and stalking away.

Aruko struggled onto his hands and knees. "Gr-Gramps, wait..."

Gramps stopped, reaching down to grab an empty, cracked wine bottle from the floor. "We've been doing this for two years and this is the progress you make... Do you think your father will want a son like you in two years?!" He whipped around, throwing the bottle in Aruko's direction.

The boy had no time to duck as the bottle shattered as it came in contact with his forehead. The force of it knocked him backwards, his forehead bloody and the room spinning around him.

"Now, take fifteen minutes and we're doing this again. If we get the same results, I'll make sure you aren't able to stand for the rest of the week."

"Y-Yes, Gramps..."

* * *

"And you ran away?" Lily askedas she wrapped a bandage around Aruko's ankle. "You must've had a hard time after that. You were so young… Is that where all these scars came from?"

Aruko closed his eyes. "No, the scars are very old. None of them are clean, either. The old man started teaching me these vile, terrible things, the art of torture and killing, from the time I could speak and walk properly." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "And if I faltered or hesitated, even for a second, oh dear Lord…" Aruko was visibly shaking now.

"He beat you… your father allowed him to do all that?" Lily whispered.

Aruko nodded, wiping one eye with the back of his wrist. "I'm still afraid of the old guy. My father didn't care how the old man raised me, as long as I turned out right. And they're still looking for me. They almost caught me a few years ago. But I never want to join the Viper, not after learning firsthand all the things they do." His eyes trailed to the four boys socializing at the other side of the clearing. "You and those kids… are the ones that made me sure of that."

Lily smiled, wiping off the last of the dried blood from the side of Aruko's mouth. "I'm glad we met you, then. I like you much better as a dork that doesn't have a murderous bone in this body."

Aruko laughed. "That makes two of us."


	9. Kuondo- August 8 Special

**Hey hey! It's Kuondo's birthday, so here's a one shot dedicated to him! This becomes a bit of a retelling, which I don't think you guys need, but there's also a look at Kuondo's childhood and a little bonus scene at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuondo K. Freecss, the leader and second oldest of the group. Still a child, barely twelve years old. The boy who always smiles and laughs. The boy whose kindness is only rivaled by his stubbornness.

On January 11, 2011, the notorious Viper broke their silence and attacked Zaban City. All of the nearby Hunters sprung into action, spreading out to take down every member they could, one by one. Some of these Hunters were the very same children who had gone against the Viper years before, now older and stronger.

Gon Freecss, now 23, got into a fierce fight with a young Viper he recognized: fourteen-year-old Utsurona. The teen now wore a mask to conceal his identity, but his fighting style was all too familiar to Gon.

Gon gained the upper hand, but Utsurona was able to escape. As Gon met up with a few of his comrades, he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Gon!" Alluka, Gon's twenty-year-old wife, rushed to his side, rubbing his back. "Can you hear me?"

Pairo, now 28, placed a hand on Gon's shoulder, using his Nen ability Blindsighting to check for serious injuries. Luckily, Gon only sustained a few injuries, so Pairo moved on to Alluka. She seemed alright, too, but that wasn't what caught Pairo's attention. Instead it was the fourth, tiny aura he sensed.

 _Alluka… she had no idea…_ Pairo thought. _In that case, she is very lucky she wasn't badly hurt, or it could've been the little one in serious danger._

Pairo waited until the threat had passed to pull Alluka aside and tell her what he'd seen. As Pairo suspected, Alluka had been completely unaware. But Alluka's shock quickly became joy as she thanked Pairo and went to find Gon.

Gon was talking to some older Hunters, some of which being personal friends of Ging's.

"You really showed us out there. Just like your old man." said one of them, a man around Ging's age with light hair and a button-up jacket. His gaze trailed to Alluka. "But _unlike_ him too. Never thought I'd see Ging's son settled down like you are. How long is that gonna last?"

Alluka stepped forward with a glare. "We've been married for two years already, nearly three. He's made it clear he won't walk out on us. So _don't_ compare Gon to Ging. Gon is _not_ Ging. He's a lot more considerate of those close to him, and he's never left my side when I've needed him! He's a better father, too!"

Gon turned to her with a small, sheepish smile. "Alluka, it's okay. Besides, we don't know that I'd be a good dad."

" _I_ do!" Alluka replied, her gaze softening as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Because you already are one."

Gon's eyes stretched wide, as did Killua's and most of the others.

"So _that's_ what you saw earlier!" Aiko exclaimed.

Pairo nodded, grinning. "That's right! Congratulations, you two!"

Gon's face brightened. "Is it true? A baby?"

Alluka smiled back at him. "Surprise!"

Gon cheered. "Yahoo! I'm gonna be a dad!" He threw his arms around her, laughing. "I love you!"

Alluka laughed as well. "I love you too, silly!"

After that, the couple's friends gathered around to congratulate them, and Killua couldn't deny he got a bit emotional.

* * *

Over the next few months, Alluka and Gon took a break from their missions as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their son.

And finally, on August 8th, 2011, as the sun cast its glow through the windows, Alluka gave birth to Kuondo K. Freecss, a healthy baby boy. On that day, Alluka saw one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen spread across Gon's face as Kuondo's cry rang out for the first time. "Look, Alluka, look!" he'd exclaimed, "There he is!"

Kuondo had wild black hair that soon started to stick up like Gon's, and his eyes were the very same shade of blue as his uncle, Killua's.

* * *

Gon and Kurapika always joked that Kuondo had been friends since before Pirro was even born. They'd met when Kuondo was three weeks old, when Kurapika and his wife Lyra were about to have their baby. They had talked for a while, and then there was silence until Kuondo started whimpering.

"Uh-oh!" Gon said, picking Kuondo up by under his arms and bobbing him up and down. "Kuondo, it's okay!"

Despite Gon's attempts, Kuondo's soft cries evolved into wailing.

"It's okay, buddy!" Gon said softly, making an array of noises to calm Kuondo down. "Kuondo, Kuondo, I'm right here!"

Kuondo quieted down somewhat, and Gon flashed a grin at Kurapika. "Like that. All part of being a dad."

"I can't wait." Kurapika replied, reaching over to place his hand on Lyra's stomach, where their own baby was waiting.

"Still, I'd better take Kuondo home." Gon said, standing up. "Wanna say bye to your buddy?" He asked the baby before holding him out to Lyra.

Lyra took him, gently sitting him on her lap so he could lay against her stomach. The baby shifted a bit inside her, and Kuondo blinked, feeling it too. "I think my little one likes you already, Kuondo." she said softly.

Kuondo and Pirro met face to face a year later, and were inseparable ever since.

* * *

Time seemed to move quicker with each passing year. Kuondo went from that tiny baby in Alluka's arms to a happy, friendly boy that was like his father in just about every way.

When Kuondo was seven years old, during a game of hide and seek, Pirro had shown him a new 'trick' he'd learned. That trick turned out to be Zetsu, and it was then that the adults decided it was time for the boys to learn Nen. That was a job for Zushi, who was now training students. Over the next year or so, Kuondo and Pirro, as well as their other friends Illuko Zoldyck and Pietro Paladiknight, studied Nen and even explored Greed Island with their teacher.

When the boys returned, Kuondo discover that Alluka was going to have another baby. When his sister, Aliya M. Freecss, was born, Kuondo had worn a grin that resembled Gon's so much. He'd been very caring and gentle with his new sister, overjoyed to have a new member of the family.

* * *

Things were serene and quiet for the next three , in January of 2022, Kuondo and his friends passed the 310th Hunter Exam. There, they met thirteen-year-old Lily, who aspired to be a Gourmet Hunter like her mother, and fifteen-year-old Aruko, the quiet boy with a past he kept secret from almost everyone.

Over the next eight months, the boys worked on polishing their abilities, Kuondo's being an Enhancement technique called Genkido.

Afterwards, the boys got their official jobs as Hunters. Kuondo worked as a sort of apprentice fo Zach, the young but skilled leader of a crew of Treasure Hunters.

* * *

When Kuondo turned twelve, he visited his hometown and stopped at Pirro's. The two talked about their jobs and Pirro gushed about how excited he was to have a little brother or sister. However, the cheerful mood was soured when Pirro received a call telling him that Kurapika and a few other Hunters had been severely injured by a Viper member, Utsurona's older brother Genkaku.

Luckily, Kurapika survived his injuries, but Pirro ran away a day or two later seeking revenge against Genkaku, the Nen Beast. When he didn't return, Kuondo, Pietro, and Illuko set off to find him and rescue him. However, when they found him, things went terribly wrong. Illuko was injured in a fight with Genkaku and Pirro snapped, using all of his power to strike down Genkaku once and for all. However, he collapsed from exhaustion and slipped into a coma of sorts.

Kuondo had never felt so ashamed. He felt foolish for rushing into battle with Genkaku without thinking, and he felt weak for not protecting Illuko, or at least stopping Pirro from flying off the handle. But, with a little encouragement from his young sister Aliya, Kuondo was able to feel a little better.

Luckily, Pirro and Illuko both recovered and Pirro's little sister Takara was born. The boys even earned a Single Star for making the capture of one of the hghest-ranking members of the Viper possible. Things were finally looking up again.

* * *

In December of 2022, invitations were sent out for The Heaven's Arena X Hunters Association Tournament. The next month, the boys and many of their friends and relatives attended.

It was here that Kuondo met Reiji and her brother Riki, two quiet and mysterious teens who showed up just as rumors of Utsurona's return began to go around.

Despite the rumors, Kuondo immediately took a liking to Reiji. She was annoyed with him at first, but after seeing Kuondo's first battle with Giz, she became drawn to his determined and stubborn attitude, as well as his happiness about finally making her laugh.

* * *

"What's up with you, Reiji? You've been off in space since the fight today." Riki asked as he got out the key to their room.

Reiji was broken from her thoughts, blinking at Riki before rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, Riki. Leave me alone."

"Geez, someone's touchy." Riki said as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about the the fight…" he trailed off, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. "Or _maybe…_ "

"What are you on abou-" Reiji stopped, realization flashing in her eyes. Her face flushed. "N-No, nononono, it's not what you think, I promise!" Reiji's face flushed more and her eyes blazed when Riki's grin grew more sinister. "Stop looking at me that way and _listen_ to me, Riki!"

"Are you thinking about Kuondo, the so-called 'dork' who actually kicks butt in the ring, but is just focused on making you laugh? You said you'd begun to admire him, but could these feelings of admiration be turning into the beginnings of a-"

" _NO!_ " Reiji cut him off. "Just leave me alone, I said!" She swung the door open and stalked inside.

Riki snickered. "Thought so."


	10. Chapter 8- Not X So X Simple

He stood against the wall, enveloped in the shadow of the tall potted plant. The only other occupant of the hall still could have noticed, had it not have been for his current condition.

The blonde rubbed his tired eyes, his breathing just a bit too shallow to be normal. He coughed, too, and the cough sounded positively wretched.

 _A Kuruta. The blonde one._ He studied. _And it seems his condition hasn't improved a bit. The gang's all here. But the new members could use a little 'advice'._

* * *

The phone rang three times before Aruko picked Lily's phone up from the nightstand. "Hello? Lily's out-"

"Aruko. It's been a while since I've heard your voice. Five years, right?"

Aruko's heart dropped to his stomach. "Gramps…"

"As skilled as I thought I was, it took me this long to figure out where you were."

"What do you want?"

"No need to get defensive. I was just telling you that you don't need to run anymore. We know where you are, and a certain elite is paying you a visit soon."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just want you to know that we'll let you join us without any hesitation. And what better way to tell everyone what a traitor you are than to announce it to the world in the biggest tournament of the year?"

"No…" Aruko said shakily. "I'm not a traitor."

"That's right. You're Aruko, son of Hugo. You're a Viper, a killer. A _rattlesnake._ "

* * *

Kaji was reaching to collect his drink from the vending machine when he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw it was one of Kuondo's older friends, looking to be about sixteen. Aruko.

"Say," Aruko said in a low voice, a strange, distant look in his eyes, "didn't you say you were a Crime Hunter?"

"I am." Kaji replied simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, where are the others? Where's the investigation? Utsurona's in this building… Who's looking for him?"

"It's only a rumor. We don't know for certain he's here. We can't act on rumors alone, you know? It's-"

"So you're gonna wait until someone gets _killed_?! What if that one person who died just to get the investigation going was someone in your _family?!_ Is ignoring a rumor worth someone's _life_?!" Aruko's voice rose rapidly, startling even Kaji. "If this were about the Phantom Troupe, this place would be like a crime scene! Why does no one understand that the Viper is still out there, taking innocent lives for _fun_?! Why?!" Then, he seemed to snap, kicking over a decorative plant, creating a large crack in the pot. Then he grabbed the leg of a chair and threw the chair with all his might. It hit the wall with a _crash!,_ creating a dent in the wall.

"Contestant Aruko!" a Heaven's Arena employee called, rising from her seat, "Calm down!"

Aruko stumbled, his outburst faltering as he dug at his wild, blue hair, his fingers clawing their way behind the headband that hid just one of his many scars.

Lily and Reiji had just rounded the corner.

"Aruko!" Lily yelped, rushing over to Aruko before the employee reached him. "Don't! Just let me see him!" Seeing the tears glistening on Aruko's face, she put a gentle hand on his back, kneeling beside him as he dropped to his knees. "Aruko, look at me…"

Aruko's angry shouting had evolved into despaired sobs at that point, but he managed to say, "I… I just want them gone. Away from me. Away from all of you."

Lily knew what he was referring to, though nobody else did. "I know, I know you do."

"Lily," Aruko looked up at her, his eyes red and watery. Lily guessed he'd been crying earlier that morning as well. Something must have happened. "You know I'd never hurt anyone, right? And I'd never let them hurt you… I'm not like them."

"Of course I do." Lily whispered, pulling him close as he sobbed softly on her shoulder. She looked up at the stunned employee with a pleading glance. "It's not his fault. I'll pay for the damage." Stroking Aruko's hair, she closed her eyes, troubled. _I shouldn't have asked Aruko to compete. This Utsurona thing is really starting to get to him_

She looked up to speak to Kaji, but the Crime Hunter had disappeared.

* * *

"Several minor bruises and cuts, serious burns to both ankles and the right arm, and a cut on the same arm that required stitches." Pirro recited, giving Kuondo an almost pouting glare. "Just what's up with you and getting hurt, huh?"

"Excuse me? You're saying that when you're the one that broke your collarbone during the Hunter Exam, got hurt to where Kurapika had to save your butt on your first mission, _and_ went into a five-day coma after a fight with Genkaku?" Kuondo asked, counting off the events on his fingers.

Pirro was about to argue when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called.

The door opened to reveal Lily and Reiji, each holding two drinks.

"Hey there! Guess who we saw today?" Lily asked, handing Pirro one of the drinks as Reiji did the same for Kuondo, "Do you two remember the clown boy? Hoshiko, was it?"

"Unfortunately." Kuondo replied. He had actually seen Hoshiko once since the job application. He had shown up to see the boys earning their single star. It was then that he started talking to Lily and Aruko. And what was worse, as Pirro said, Lily actually got along well with him. _He_ was _pretty nice to her, in his own creepy sort of way. And when Pirro spotted him near Lily, he went from being terrified of the clown boy to practically hissing and clawing like a cat. I think that's the first time I ever saw Pirro, well,_ jealous _._ "What, did you see him around?"

"Mm-hmm. He's gotten taller and seems a bit more mature now. His face paint is different, too. When he's not being creepy, he's actually pretty cute." Lily said with a grin.

Kuondo could practically _hear_ Pirro's heart sink.

Lily immediately burst out laughing. "Pirro, I was only teasing! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Pirro, inwardly sighing with relief, laughed lightly. "Yeah, you got me."

Kuondo nudged him. "I can't believe you fell for that trick, especially when you and Lily are going on a date today!"

Pirro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Kuondo laughed. "You're awfully nonchalant about the fact that you're the first one of us to get a girlfriend!"

Pirro blushed. "It's just the first date, Kuondo, stop saying that!"

"Don't worry, Kuondo," Lily said with a smirk, "I'm sure you won't be that far behind."

"Yeah, maybe." Kuondo replied simply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reiji looking at him strangely. "What is it?"

Reiji shook her head. "It's just… How are you planning on continuing with the tournament with wounds like that?"

"I'll just have to suck it up and deal with them, I guess."

"You're hopeless."

Kuondo grinned before turning to Pirro. "Hey, Pirro, did you get to talk to Pairo yet?"

"Yeah, I did. Aunt Aiko didn't feel like fighting, though, so she's visiting Miss Alluka for the time being. But he said Kappei and Megumi have been practicing day and night for this tournament! I'm so excited to see how they do!"

"Pirro, your eyes."

"Sorry!"

Kuondo and Pirro were a bit disappointed that Aiko and her younger son Tsukipika couldn't make it the Tournament, but Tsuki had hurt his leg while training in Greed Island with Master Wing and wouldn't be healed up in time to participate. Aiko, on the other hand, had been cautious about any risky situations as of late. That wasn't like her at all, as she was far more daring than Pairo was. Maybe Pirro's predictions weren't too far off- Aiko could be having another baby. They weren't sure though, otherwise Pirro would be over the moon.

"Hey, Pirro, what makes your eyes do that?" Reiji asked.

"Oh, sorry. You see, my father is from the Kuruta Clan, a clan that was killed off about thirty years ago. When a Kuruta experiences a strong emotion, their eyes turn a bright red." Pirro explained.

"I see. The color's beautiful."

Pirro rubbed the back of his neck again, embarrassed. "You think?" Then, he blinked. "Wait, Kuondo, the medic said you shouldn't be out of bed until later this week. That means you can't watch the match with us!"

"I'll watch it on TV." Kuondo said with a shrug.

"But-"

"I'll watch it with him." The words were out so fast Reiji almost didn't realize she'd said them.

"You will?" Kuondo exclaimed, one of those bright, toothy smiles spreading across his face.

Reiji suddenly felt embarrassed, but she simply shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Kuondo laughed. "And guess what? The new season of Captain Watt comes on later, so we can watch that, too!"

"Captain what?" Reiji asked.

"No, no, that's his doppleganger. Wait, you've _never_ seen Captain Watt?!" Kuondo almost looked offended.

"Should I have?"

Kuondo and Pirro both gasped.

"Pirro, go get some popcorn for later. This could take a while." Kuondo said in a low, serious voice.

"Roger!" Pirro said with a playful salute before hurrying out the door.

* * *

On his way, Pirro spotted a familiar face sitting in one of the chairs. "Hi, Mr. Kaji! Are you watching the match today?"

Kaji looked up at him with a smile. "Of course. I love watching Tournament fights. So many fighting styles, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get excited just thinking about it! Excuse my eyes."

"Is your father participating?"

"Yep! I had to beg him to, though! It's been a long time since I've seen him fight, and his techniques are incredible! Like Emperor Time, it makes him practically invincible! ...At least I think so."

Kaji adjusted his glasses. "Hmm. Invincible, you say? I've heard of things like that. It's not impossible, but it also doesn't come free. Has your father told you about that?"

Pirro shifted from one foot to the other, not wanting to think about the chain that was wrapped around his father's heart. The thought of it made his skin crawl. "Yeah, he has. But he doesn't use those chains much anymore."

"Oh, no, Pirro, you've misunderstood. You see, techniques that make you invulnerable, like Emperor Time, put a lot of strain on the body. It can destroy the body… and shorten your lifespan."

Pirro paled. 'Is… Is that so?"

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "So your father didn't tell you? Perhaps I've said too much, then. But then again, it could be better for you. You don't want to go down that path, right?"

Pirro was silent for a moment before forcing a smile. "Ah, D-Dad's Nen isn't like that…" he managed, his throat tightening. "Excuse me, ."

Kaji watched the boy hurry down the hall. _Maybe I_ did _say too much. Poor kid._

 _That's silly. Dad and I tell each other everything. It's part of who we are._ Pirro thought, walking pointedly down the long hallway. _But… Dad's energy_ has _gotten weaker over time, if only slightly. And I guess… I guess it does make sense. Maybe that's why he seems so frail someti-_

A door opened behind him, revealing Kurapika, as if he hadn't left the room all morning. "Pirro? What are you doing over here? How's Kuondo feeling?"

Pirro stopped dead in his tracks, feeling burning at the back of his eyes as he turned to look at his father.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asked, noticing his son's stricken look.

Pirro turned away again. "I feel fine." he almost muttered, "Do _you_?"

"I'm- Pirro?" Pirro was already hurrying down the hall, turning the corner.

* * *

"And that's why- Oh, hey, Pirro!" Kuondo said with a grin.

Pirro silently placed the buckets of popcorn on Kuondo's bed before going over to his own and sitting down.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Huh? O-oh, no. Is the match starting soon?"

"In about five minutes." Lily replied.

"Okay." Pirro said flatly, "See you." He trudged out the door, silently shutting it behind him.

"Something's definitely up." Kuondo remarked.

"He must've had another nightmare." Lily murmured. Then, she turned to Kuondo. "Do you mind if Aruko drops by later? He might not feel like watching the matches today, but I'd hate to leave him alone in the room."

"Sure!" Kuondo said. "Enjoy the matches, Lily!'"

"You too." Lily said before getting up to leave.

Once she was gone, Kuondo groaned.

"What's up?" Reiji asked.

"I just remembered I can't go out, either. The diner Pirro told me about plays this older music, and I wanted to dance with you."

"Me?" Reiji looked up, but shook her head. "No, Kuondo, you wouldn't want to dance with me."

"Why nooot?" Kuondo whined.

"Well, don't laugh, but I don't know how."

"I wouldn't laugh at you about something like that." Kuondo said simply. "I wasn't worried about that. I've never gotten to dance with a pretty girl before."

Reiji looked up again. "What, are you kidding me? I'm sure there's dozens of prettier girls in town."

"But you're so cute!" Kuondo whined again.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Aruko could walk in that door any minute!" Reiji hissed. "Besides, you're saying you've never danced with a pretty girl because you don't know how to dance either, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kuondo said with another grin. "But we could learn as we go. So, would you wanna see that diner, after my next match?"

Reiji paused, then smiled slightly. "Sure, if you don't get all beat up, then after your next match."


	11. Chapter 9- The X First X Strike

" _Aruko?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _What were your parents like?"_

 _Aruko sighed. Even if he did try to think of the answer, he'd find nothing._ _"I don't think I've ever met my mother or my father. If I have, I don't remember."_

" _Oh… did you hear about them, from your 'Gramps'?" Lily didn't like saying the name and seeing Aruko wince._

" _Yeah, a little. Gramps said I look a lot like my Mom." His gaze lowered. "But she wasn't a Viper."_

" _She wasn't?"_

" _No. You know how I have the Rattlesnake tattoo on my arm?"_

 _Lily nodded. "Of course."_

" _I have another one, on my shoulder." Aruko rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show her. "It's the Spiderling tattoo. It's given to the child of a Phantom Troupe member." He tugged the sleeve back down, wiping his eyes. "I have evil coming from both sides."_

* * *

 _Dad never cries._

At least, that's what Pirro had thought. He'd only seen Kurapika cry once, when Pirro woke up after his fight with Genkaku. But even then it was brief and quiet.

But here Pirro was, walking by Kurapika's room to find the door slightly ajar and to hear an unfamiliar and most unpleasant sound. Pirro and Lily exchanged glances, and Lily said she'd be back. She felt that whatever it was did not concern her.

Pirro gently pushed the door open to see Kurapika sitting hunched over on the side of his bed, the phone laying beside him. His shoulders shook and muffled sounds of grief worked their way up from deep inside him. One hand covered his eyes, but it didn't completely hide the tears slipping down his pale face. It was a state that seemed so uncharacteristic of him.

"Dad?" Pirro tried, but Kurapika didn't seem to hear. Pirro bit his lip. If it was bad enough for Kurapika to cry about, something terrible must have happened, something more terrible than Pirro had ever experienced. Still, he shuffled over and sat down next to his father, placing a hesitant hand on Kurapika's back. "Dad, what's wrong?"

It took a while for Kurapika to compose himself enough to answer his son, but at last he swallowed hard and looked up. "Pirro, my son, listen to me very carefully."

Pirro nodded, a multitude of worst-case scenarios flying around in his head.

"Woble won't make it to the Tournament this time."

"W-Won't make it…?"

"The Viper has reformed… they've begun attacking cities. They spread into a city very close to here, about two weeks ago, and Woble responded with her group. They said one of the Vipers- the masked one, Utsurona- caught her off guard. She suffered a severe blow t-to the head…" Kurapika's voice broke as new tears flooded his eyes. "She was killed instantly."

 _Woble… was killed?_ Pirro couldn't process the words. He had to have misheard. Why would Utsurona leave the tower to attack somewhere else? And Woble was only twenty-one, she had her whole life ahead of her. She wouldn't be killed that easily, not ever. "That's impossible… sh-she can't be gone…"

Kurapika took his son into his arms, his shoulders beginning to shake again with the sobs he tried to contain. He felt the grief of a parent who had lost a child, as he'd loved Woble like his own daughter. But through his sorrow he felt the familiar burning in his eyes as his vision took on an angry red hue. Even now, in the midst of his great sadness, he could feel the vengeful spirit he had thought he'd abandoned long ago rising up in him, ready to lash out at the man in the mask...

* * *

"Aruko? Are you okay in there?" Lily called softly into the dim room.

Aruko slowly sat up, his eyes still red and watery from before. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Why are you still in here all by yourself? I told you Kuondo and Reiji wouldn't mind your company!" Lily said, closing the door behind them.

Aruko gave a small smile. "I was going to hang out with them, but it sounded like they were perfectly content together. Kuondo was even inviting Reiji to that diner you and Pirro are heading to. They talked about dancing and everything. I didn't want to interrupt."

Lily blinked. _Oh my gosh, I was right._ "Well, interrupting is better than sitting in here in the dark! How about-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She found it laying face-down on the floor and picked it up, seeing Aruko grimace out of the corner of her eye. _Aw, man, the screen's cracked! I've got to stop leaving things lying around!_

It was Pirro calling, so Lily answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lily."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. Pirro's voice was low and breathless, and was talking way slower than he usually did. "Hi, Pirro. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah… but I can't watch the match right now… I'll try to make it to the diner later, though."

 _Is he crying?_ "That's okay! We don't have to go today if you're not feeling well. I'll try to make something to bring up to you later."

"Thank you, Lily. You're the best."

"No problem, Pirro. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Lily."

Lily hung up, still clutching her phone with a worried look. _He was definitely crying…_

* * *

"There's spiders crawling all over us, and Pirro is scared stiff! Then he goes-... Pirro!" Kuondo perked up as his best friend stepped into the room. "What're you doing back already? Were the stadium seats filled up, or…" He trailed off as he saw Pirro's pale, tear-stained face. "What's going on?"

"Woble…" Pirro rasped, his voice weak.

"Woble?" Of course Kuondo knew her. She was like the older sister that Pirro never had. She even called Kurapika "Papa". "What about her?"

"Woble is dead, Kuondo."

Kuondo froze. "What?!"

"She's dead… Utsurona killed her."

Reiji tensed at the mention of the murderer.

Kuondo was shaking now. "B-But how?!"

"I don't know!" Pirro cried, new tears spilling down his face. Silence filled the room for a moment before Pirro spoke up again. "Dad's forfeiting and leaving tonight to be with Oito. Aunt Melody's going with him." And with that, Pirro trudged over to his bed and climbed into it, pulling the covers over his head with trembling hands.

Reiji looked from Pirro to Kuondo. "I'd better go." she whispered.

"Alright, Rei. I'll see you later." Kuondo whispered back. They exchanged pensive glances before Reiji turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kuondo flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with watery eyes. It wasn't fair. Why did Utsurona have to take somebody precious to them before anybody uncovered his identity? But Kuondo's tearful frustration gave way to angry determination.

 _You'd better get ready, Utsurona. When my friends and I find out who you really are, you'll be sorry. We'll make you wish you had never joined this tournament._


	12. Chapter 10- The X Hatchling X Snake

_**Eight Years Ago**_

 _Eight-year-old Aruko Viper was a hatchling snake during his time with his caretaker. A frequently stomped and beaten snake, but a snake nonetheless. Now, all alone in the streets of Zaban City, with no one to care for or beat him, Aruko had become like a lowly, muddy stray dog._

 _Just like one he slept anywhere dry and dark, and this rainy afternoon he spent under a row of discarded wooden boards propped against the fence of an empty lot._

 _Six-year-old Lily trotted alongside her siblings, her rain boots kicking up droplets from the puddles underfoot. The storm had caught up with the children on their walk home from school._

 _Aruko opened one eye as the children whizzed past, not noticing him._

 _Or so he thought._

 _Lily stopped and ran back to the gateless entrance to the lot, making eye contact with Aruko._

 _Aruko yelped with fright, standing up and looking around wildly for an escape route. There was none, and this strange girl was coming closer…_

 _"Hi! Why are you sleeping out here? My name's Lily, what's yours?"_

 _Aruko dropped onto his hands and knees, his messy blue bangs touching the wet ground. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't tell Gramps I'm here!" he pleaded._

 _"I don't know who you're talking about!" Lily said, kneeling down to get a better look at Aruko. "I just asked what your name was."_

 _Aruko looked up, sniffling. "A-Aruko…"_

 _"Where's your umbrella?"_

 _"Don't have one."_

 _Lily blinked. "Aren't you getting wet? Here." She pulled a little blue umbrella out from her backpack, opened it, and held it over Aruko's head. "Is that better?"_

 _Aruko had no response to this. This experience was new._

 _For the first time in Aruko's eight years of living, he was being shown kindness._

* * *

Lily was jolted awake as Aruko loudly screamed out, thrashing in his bed. "Aruko?" she asked into the darkness, turning over with wild eyes.

"Lily!" Aruko called in his sleep. He was dreaming, surely of something far worse than what Lily had been.

Lily sat up, her heart racing. "Aruko, I'm here!"

"Lily?" Aruko called again, before his voice rose in panic. "Lily!"

Lily rushed to Aruko's bedside, gripping his shoulders. "Aruko, you've got to wake up!"

Aruko continued to cry out and squirm until Lily took his hand, which he squeezed tightly. He stilled, his chest heaving. "It hurts… Gramps is-!"

"Gramps isn't here, Aruko. You're safe." Lily whispered, petting his hair. She helped him into a sitting position as he shook, breathing harshly.

Aruko clasped a hand over his mouth, throwing his blanket off. He brushed past Lily, raced to the bathroom, and vomited.

Lily quickly followed him, kneeling next to Aruko and rubbing his back as he sat hunched over, gasping. "Hey… Can you hear me?"

Aruko relaxed slightly, leaning against Lily and trying to steady his breathing. "I was dreaming?"

"Yes. Do you feel alright now?"

"I think so. As long as it was just a dream." Aruko murmured, staggering to his feet and flushing the toilet. "I'm sorry I woke you. What time is it?"

"Shh, don't worry about that. It's just past two. You need to get back to sleep."

"O-Okay…" Aruko said shakily, climbing back into bed. "B-by the way, Lily, I was the one who cracked your phone. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Aruko, just go back to sleep." Lily whispered, pulling the covers over Aruko. She headed over to her bed and got in. "Goodnight, Aruko."

"Goodnight, Lily." He turned over, facing away from Lily so she could not see the tears flooding his eyes.

* * *

Kuondo didn't sleep that night. He couldn't bring himself to when next to him he saw tears glistening on Pirro's sleeping face, and heard him whispering Woble's name. The worst part was that even if Kuondo woke Pirro up from his dream, it wouldn't ease the pain.

When Pirro woke up, with his eyes red from crying, he looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all. Silence hung in the air for the early morning hours, until at last Kuondo broke it.

"Hey, Pirro. Your first match was announced on TV yesterday."

"Oh?" Pirro croaked, his voice raspy and delicate.

"Uh… yeah, you're fighting Reiji at the end of the week. I'll be out of bed by then, so I can come watch."

"I see… I don't think Reiji knows much about Nen yet, so I'll probably have to go easy on her." Pirro murmured.

"Ooh, don't let her hear you say that." Kuondo said, relieved when it brought a half-smile to Pirro's face. The silence returned, a little lighter than before. That was, until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kuondo called.

Slowly and silently, Pietro opened the door, his expression hard and serious. He stepped into the room, clutching a few sheets of paper. Illuko followed close behind him.

"Guys, look at this." Pietro said, pointing to the paper.

"What is that?" Kuondo asked, squinting at the paper, which showed a few scribbled illustrations and notes.

"Kaji gave it to us after Illuko told him that a couple of us worked with criminals. It's information from the scene of Utsurona's last murder." Pietro replied. "Look at the murder weapon."

Kuondo glanced at an illustration on the bottom right corner of the first sheet. It was a dagger, with a note saying the blade measured five and a half inches, and it was found in the back of one of the victim's necks.

Illuko's glance burned into Kuondo's. "Do you recognize that dagger? It looks a lot like Reiji's, don't you think?"

"Say what?!" Pirro cried.

"You're wrong!" Kuondo protested, though he _did_ recognize the dagger, and it _was_ very similar to the one Reiji used in the preliminary rounds. But Kuondo wouldn't accept something like that. He trusted Reiji!

"Stupid! You're still taking her side, when she's been nothing but weird this whole time!" Illuko snapped, clenching his fists at his sides.

Kuondo stood up from the bed, wobbling a little on his sore ankles. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?! Why does it matter that I trust Rei?!"

"No, the better question is, why are _you_ so buddy-buddy with a pair of murder suspects?! Do you like that girl or something?!"

Kuondo's mouth closed with a sharp _click_ , his face heating up almost as much as his temper. He glared at the floor childishly and muttered, "Yeah, kind of."

Illuko's retort died in his throat. He had not expected Kuondo to admit that so easily.

"Was that clear enough for you? Or maybe I'm just being stupid again!" Kuondo snapped.

Illuko still couldn't conjure up anything to say, so he just muttered, "Yeah, you are."

There was a knock at the door as before it opened, revealing Lily. "Oh, an I interrupting?"

Illuko looked from her to Kuondo before rolling his eyes. "Nah, we were just leaving. C'mon, Pietro."

"Okay." The two boys headed past Lily and disappeared down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked before shaking her head. "Nevermind. I have to talk to you boys for a minute."

"Sure." Pirro motioned her over, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Lily sat next to him on the bed before sighing. "I think Aruko and I should leave."

"How come?" Kuondo asked.

"It's a long story, and it's a _secret_. You have to promise not to tell anyone!"

Kuondo and Pirro looked at each other and nodded. "We promise!"

"Alright." Lily closed her eyes. "I'm thinking of leaving for Aruko's sake. The Utsurona situation bothers him because… it's personal to him."

Kuondo arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Lily looked up at him. "Aruko may live with my family and I, but he's not my biological brother. He was born somewhere on a chain of islands called the Adder Pit."

Both boys recognized the name. Both of their fathers had fought the Vipers there on their mission to save Alluka and retrieve medicine for a family friend named Cirrus Inbali.

"Lily, you don't mean…?" Pirro whispered.

Lily nodded slowly. "Aruko was born among Utsurona's clan, the Vipers, as one of them."


	13. Extra 2- Ones X She Left X Behind

**New Message from Kuondo.**

 **Kuondo:**

 _I've gotten really strong, Woble._

 _Do you think I would've been strong enough to save you, had I only been there?_

 _Would you have been proud of me? Would you be proud of how hard I worked to get to this point?_

 _When I wonder about those things, I can't help but think of all the times I made you mad back on Whale Island… How I slept in on some training days and snuck food off your plate… Were you still proud of me, even in those moments?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry I made you mad._

 _I'm sorry I let you down._

 _I'm sorry I let you die._

 _I'm so ANGRY that I let you die. I'm angry that I was here and not there with you. That I was in the wrong place. That I can no longer show you everything I learned from you._

 _I get angrier every day. I do a pretty good job of hiding it, but I'm scared that once I lay eyes on Utsurona, whenever that may be, all the anger I've bottled up will come surging out and I'll lose control completely._

 _You were the one who taught me how to control my emotions. You taught me to be at peace with the world._

 _And now you're gone._

 _I can't be at peace._

 _I can't._

 _I CAN'T._

 _I can't let this go._

 _I honestly thought nothing could kill you. Nobody could touch you. After all, you were one of the strongest women in the world, and everyone knew it._

 _But I know you probably didn't like it that way. I know that deep down, you wanted to be like other girls. Not just a lonely warrior._

 _You knew you had your family: Kurapika, Lyra, Pirro, the Queen… And you loved them. I know you did. And I know you loved me too, like another little brother._

 _But on the inside, you wanted someone. Someone who loved you for you. Many boys did admire you from afar. I could see them watching. But your talent intimidated them, so they stayed back and never made a move._

 _If one of them had, maybe they would have been with you during the fight and saved you._

 _Wow._

 _I'm pathetic. I'm blaming some guy I just made up._

 _I can't text you anymore. Not right now. Pirro's gonna come back soon, and I don't want him to see me crying like this. I don't want anyone to see how much I miss you, because so many people have it worse, especially Pirro._

 _I'm sorry, Woble._

 _I'm so sorry._

* * *

Kurapika was staring down at his phone, viewing the very last conversation he had with Woble. It started with a selfie she'd sent him from her room, grinning widely at the camera. A message followed the photo. It read: 'Gonna go score one more victory for the team before coming to see you. I can't wait. Love you, Papa.'. The text was punctuated with a little pink heart.

Kurapika had replied with: 'Looking good, Princess. Good luck out there. Love you too.'. And he, although it was rare for him to do so, had ended the message with the same pink heart.

The very last text Kurapika had received from his beloved little princess before she embarked on the deadly mission was a cheery 'Thank you, Papa.', followed by a little yellow smiley face.

Kurapika didn't realize he was crying until Melody got his attention. He made sure to wipe every tear from his face before looking up at his friend.

Melody had gotten a bit taller and overall more human-looking after she had gathered and destroyed the Dark Sonata. She was warned by the disappearing Nen beast that her transition back to normal would be an agonizingly slow process, and so she only changed gradually.

Right now Melody stared at Kurapika pensively, pointing up at the hillside, where Queen Oito's _siheyuan_ housecame into view. The house, though resembling a traditional house, was fairly new; Kurapika and Gon had built it for Oito with the help of a few local fishermen when Woble was a child.

As they got closer, Kurapika spotted Oito sitting in a chair on the front porch, her eyes clouded with grief.

Melody approached her first, putting a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Queen Oito." she whispered.

Oito looked up to see them standing before her. Now Kurapika could see the streaks of tears drying on her face. "You're here…"

"Oito…" Kurapika's expression was pained.

Oito said nothing, gazing into Kurapika's eyes as they filled with his own tears. She feared that if she spoke, she would break down again under the grief of losing her only child.

Kurapika knelt before the queen, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry, Oito! I should not have been at the tournament. I should have been available to help Woble! I'm sorry!" he gritted his teeth as tears streamed down his face. "Forgive me Woble, Oito… I promise I shall make Utsurona suffer as you and I have, and a hundred times more!" And with that, he covered his face and wept bitterly.

So many tears shed in such a short amount of time, all for Woble Hui Guo Rou, a princess who left her royal life behind to live a normal life with her mother. But now the brave Woble was gone, and her mother's 'normal' life had just become so much lonelier.


End file.
